Haunted
by pink-strawberry-lemonade
Summary: The sound of the silence was overbearing. Carly looked around the room…but he was gone. One-sided Creddie songfic set to Taylor Swift's "Haunted - Acoustic Version". Rated T for suicide. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. you and i walk a fragile line

**You and I walk a fragile line**

Carly sat quietly on the edge of her bed with her knees huddled up under her chin. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her hair was disheveled. The sound of the silence was overbearing. Each breath she took was shaky and laborious. Her tired eyes flicked nervously across the room, searching for nothing.

"Knock, knock," a soft, familiar voice said from behind her. Carly didn't bother turning to see who it was. She just sat there, taking another shallow breath.

"Carly," he whispered, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She jumped.

"Sorry…" Carly replied hoarsely, turning to face him. The first thing she always noticed about him was his chocolate brown eyes.

"Carls, you can't keep going like this," Freddie continued, gazing lovingly into her eyes, "It isn't good for you. What about Spencer? What about Sam? The webshow…?"

"None of that matters now," she snapped, "None of it."

Heavy footsteps suddenly echoed outside in the hall, and Spencer appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Carls," Spencer asked, concerned, "Who are you talking to?"

Carly looked around the room…but he was gone.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Yeah, this fic will have short chapters. It's because I broke up the song. R&R :)_


	2. i have known it all this time

**I have known it all this time**

Just two weeks ago, everything was good. Fine. She was happy.

Carly was never caught without a smile on her face. She, Sam, and Freddie remained the inseparable trio they'd always been. iCarly was a huge success on the web, and seemed to be getting bigger every day.

She noticed a change in Freddie. Carly saw him slowly drifting away from everything, being less enthusiastic. She saw his smile less often. His eyes seemed empty. However, he looked at her more than ever with those empty eyes.

Carly knew Freddie's mom had been sick. She knew that Freddie was being bullied more at school. The worst part was, she knew that she was ignoring Freddie more often as other guys popped up in her life.

The distraction of cool guys and star jocks giving Carly extra attention made her forget Freddie more. He suddenly went to the back burner, becoming less her friend and more just iCarly's tech producer.

What finally snapped her out of it was the glimpse she caught of his scars. Freddie's long sleeve rode up his arm, accidentally, and he tried (too late) to cover it up.

"Freddie," she breathed, in shock. It wasn't just one. The reddish, swollen lines striped his forearm.

He didn't say anything to her, just ripped his arm out of her hand, pulled the sleeve back down, and stalked away from her. This was when she knew she was losing him.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, yeah. It's short. And I know it's been a long time. Writer's block and a lot of other things stood in the way of getting this off the ground. See you next chapter, remember to R&R :)_


	3. never thought i'd live to see it break

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. School has taken over my life 0.o**

* * *

**Never thought I'd live to see it break**

Carly remembered how she felt. That day, when she kept calling Freddie and he wouldn't pick up. It was May 27th. So close to summer, and the end of the school year. Everybody was so happy; except Freddie.

He hadn't been in school. Spencer told her something about how Freddie's mom was getting worse, but Carly didn't even realize that Freddie was still living across the street. She never bumped into him in the halls of Bushwell Plaza anymore.

After the seventeenth call with no answer, she ran across the hall, pounding on the door. One turn of the knob showed that it was unlocked.

"Freddie!" Carly vaguely remembered calling his name through the dark, empty apartment.

"_Freddie!_"

She sprinted to his room. The door was shut, and locked. Carly whipped out her pearphone, screaming something through the receiver to Sam about needing the lock picked. It seemed like hours before the blonde arrived, and swung open the bedroom door.


	4. it's getting dark and it's all too quiet

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**

Carly's whole world crumbled around her. That door opened, and the most gruesome scene unfolded before her.

Tears. So many tears blurred her vision, but didn't block it; it was as if her own body was mocking her. Her ears made her cracked, screaming voice sound distant.

_"Freddie! NO!"_

She felt Sam next to her, trying to calm her down, but it didn't help. Carly's legs brought her to Freddie's side, even if her stomach couldn't handle it.

Soon, his blood was mixed with her tears. She cried against the deep gash in his arm, maybe with some faint hope that she would feel his pulse against her skin. Instead, his body was still and cold. She couldn't stop _crying_. The tears fell, and her broken voice whispered his name over, and over, with growing desperation.

Carly heard the sirens in the distance, and the footsteps rushing behind her. She didn't care, because there was no way this was real…it just couldn't be real. People called her name, and she ignored them, holding too tightly to Freddie's icy corpse.

He was gone, and it seemed as though the world stopped turning right there and then.

* * *

_A/N: I like the center alignment better, so future chapters will be in this format. The story is far from over; a lot of things have gotten in the way of me being on my computer, let alone writing. Stay with me, but it might be a while before the next update._


End file.
